Our Secret
by onlyyoujarly
Summary: A pure fluffy LuSam reunion. Greg is Lucky. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This idea just came to me while watching some clips of LuSam's Mexico adventure on youtube. This story is going to be short, sweet, hopefully funny reunion with lots of fluff!**

Greg Vaughan is Lucky

**Part 1**

"Jason…" her voice was loud and panicked, and had Jason jumping off of the couch.

He hurried over to bathroom, and jiggled the locked doorknob. Desperately, he banged against the door. "Let me in!" he ordered, suddenly panicking.

She yelped. "No…I can't. Call Lucky. I need Lucky."

Jason's rage intensified, as he growled "Why Lucky?"

"Cus…." she screamed before she could finish. "Just call Lucky!"

"Sam, its three in the morning."

"I don't care! Call him!"

He stood there for a moment, wondering if he should just leave her. Then she screeched again, and he rushed to the phone.

A groggy Lucky answered the phone. "Hello."

"Lucky, you need to get here NOW!"

He heard him mumble something. "What the hell do you want Morgan?"

"Sam needs you."

Jason heard the rustling of sheets, and Liz's urgent voice, and then an annoyed throaty sound along with a mumbled hoe.

"I'm leaving now." Then the line went dead.

* * *

Lucky fidgeted, as he waited for Jason to answer the door. He directed his fist towards the door again, only for it to open. The other man rubbed his chin. "You punched me."

Lucky opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Sam screaming his name. The two men looked at each other frantically before Lucky rushed to the bathroom door.

He jiggled the door handle, and groaned. "It's locked."

Jason scratched his eyebrow. Lucky rolled his eyes. "Sam, unlock the door."

"No! I can't!"

He closed his eyes, trying to rid his mind of images of what could be happening to her. "I'm going to pick the lock. Jason and I will come in and help you."

More yelping. "No! Just you. Not Jason."

Jason's angry blue eyes settled on him, and he just shrugged. "Sam, he is worried too."

"You promised you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You promised!" she repeated.

Clearly angry, Jason stomped back into the living room. "Ok. Sam. He's gone now. I'm going to open the door. Okay?" He made sure to keep his voice calm and steady. He didn't need her panicking more than she was already.

"Okay…"

He fiddled with the keyhole, before it finally opened. Of all the possibilities his mind had entertained, this was defiantly not one of them.

Sam's nude body was miraculously curled up in a ball on the rim of the tub. How she managed that, he didn't know. She had always been flexible…

The thought was fleeting as she screamed, the sound left his ears ringing. Frantically, she pointed towards the far corner of the tub, her hands shaking.

Following her finger, he saw the tiniest of spiders.

"Get it!" she demanded.

Smirking to himself, he squashed it with the palm of his hand. She gasped, and shrugged away when he reached to help her out. "You have spider guts on you."

He chuckled at the bizarre situation. "You really had Jason call me at 3 in the morning because of a spider?"

She retrieved her towel from the floor, mumbling under her breath. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

Confused about the spider thing? Watch this…

.com/watch?v=MJdtelznEcY


	2. Chapter 2

Frantically, Sam searched the shelves of the drug store. This was the eleventh one she had gone to, and she still couldn't find what she needed. She never knew there could be so many spider sprays. It seemed as though Port Charles had every single brand, except the one she wanted.

For some odd reason she felt the need to look on the top shelf, even though she already knew it wouldn't be up there. Still, she just had to. She stepped onto the first shelf, and somehow lifted herself to the second.

She gasped and smiled to herself when she saw the exact brand she wanted. She reached for it, but the sudden movement knocked her off balance. She shrieked shrilly, her three inch heels separating from the metal shelf.

The wind was knocked out of her as she fell to the floor. Groaning, she rubbed her swollen ankle. "Stupid spiders," she muttered.

She heard a chuckle, and glared up at Lucky. "It's not funny! I need that. The spiders will eventually sense my fear and attack you."

He looked down at her, obviously questioning her sanity. "Attack you?"

She sighed dramatically and ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, attack me. Turns out there is a spider nest or whatever its called at the Pent House."

He smiled, and reached to help her up. She ripped her arm away from him. "I don't need any help. Especially from someone who so obviously doubts my sanity."

He laughed, which earned him another glare. "Sam, they are spiders."

"Yeah, well I hate them."

He smirked, "yeah, I remember. Even if I had forgotten…last night sure was a reminder."

She huffed, before attempting to stand, wincing and falling back down. Shaking his head, he reached to help, and this time she let him. She wrenched her arm from his grasp, and began limping down the aisle with the spider repellent clenched tightly in her hand.

"Just so you know, I am completely sane."

He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I never said you weren't."

She glared at him one last time, before turning around.

"Sam…" She whirled around, clearly not happy with him.

"Liz and I aren't back together. We are just living together for the boys until we can think of a more reasonable solution."

She nodded, and she could feel her glare soften into a small smile. "I'm not sure what Jason and I are…but its not the same as before."

Then she turned around and headed towards the cashier.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky entered Jakes in hopes of ridding himself the memory of his latest argument with Liz. They seemed to become more frequent and more intense as the weeks went on. What had started out as little spats about his working hours, or the boys' bedtime was now whether Liz thought Lucky should move out or even have visitation.

He spotted Sam hunched over the juke box. He took a moment to watch her. Her expression was exasperated, as she clung to the machine in an attempt to stay standing. He chuckled, slowly making his way over towards her.

Lightly, he ran his hand across her neck causing her whirl around. Her eyes were wide with fear. She attempted to push him, but ended up clinging to him for leverage.

"Spencer, you are mean," she accused "I thought you were a spider."

Then she smiled cheekily at him, before stumbling towards the bar. She cursed quietly, when she nearly lost her balance. "Damn shoes," she muttered. She seemed to reach her destination without any fatal bodily harm.

"Coleman! I need alcohol. COLEMAN!" The middle aged man appeared in front of her, a fresh bottle of booze in hand.

Sighing, Lucky went over to the bar and took the bottle from her. She glared at him as she pushed herself on her tiptoes in an attempt to reach for it, or at least tried. She tripped, one of her heels breaking in the process, and they both ended up drenched in beer.

She placed her hand over her face dramatically. "Look at what you did," she accused, trying to pull away from the strong hold he had on her.

"Sam, you can't walk on your own."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, their brown color becoming darker. "Yes, I can!" Persistently, she pushed at his chest. An angry breath tickled his neck.

"Let me go!" Her voice was strident. He winced at the high-pitched sound.

He shook his head, and did as she asked. Instantaneously, she lost her balance and fell against the bar.

"Lucky. Lucky, I feel dizzy."

Instantly, his arms were around her waist. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. She tensed and she began to shake.

"Lucky, I think I'm going to be sick."

Before he could react, she was pulling away. Stupidly, he clung to her, afraid she would fall without his support. Then he felt the warmth of her vomit slide down his back and felt himself puke in his mouth.

Swiftly, he lifted her into his arms and headed towards the exit. Her nails dug into his shoulder. "No!" She protested.

"Sam, there is vomit soaking into my shirt. I need to go home and shower, and you need to sleep."

Frantically, she shook her head. "No, Jason…Liz. Nope," she babbled, before pointing upstairs towards the rooms. "I live there now."

Lucky wondered what the meaning of her slurred words really were, but decided not to question her when she was so intoxicated.

He took the stairs two at the time.

"Sam, what room are you staying in?"

She looked up at him with half closed eyes. "Eight." she giggled to herself. "Ya know that was the address of the house I dreamed of us living in. It was really big and yellow. Except instead of one eight there were three."

He smiled sadly to himself. Finally, he reached the door to her room.

"I need the keys."

She sighed, as if it were a nuisance. "Pocket," she mumbled.

He attempted to maneuver her so he could retrieve them, but ended up stumbling and leaning against the door.

"Sam, I'm going to have to put you down. Can you stand on your own for a few minutes?"

She shook her head, her warm breath evening out against his neck. He sighed, his eyes resting on the closed door helplessly. He chuckled when he spotted the keys dangling from the lock. With a simple turn the door opened.

Careful not to jar her, he placed her on the bed. She mewed and curled up onto her side. He turned to leave, when her slurred voice filled the room.

"I'm sorry for barfing on you," she whispered.

"It's fine, Sam. Just try to get some rest."

His fingers barely brushed the door knob, before she was awkwardly sitting up. Her small hand reached towards him. "Stay."

He glanced at the door and envisioned Liz's reaction when he returned. He felt his stomach clench as he pulled his shirt over his head. He heard her snigger, and met her squinted eyes.

"You don't have to get naked. Not that I'm complaining."

"Sam, my shirt is soaked with your puke."

Without responding, she fell back against the stiff pillows. She sighed when the bed shifted with his weight. He felt her breasts brush his arm as she snuggled against him. "Sorry," she murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

-1"oh god!" Sam moaned. The entire left side of her head was throbbing. She saw a discarded shirt on the floor. Panicked, she looked down and let out a relieved sigh when she saw her puke soaked clothing.

Lucky emerged from the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower. His boxers were the only thing covering him, and Sam's body began to hum. Completely oblivious to her reaction, he sat on the bed next to her.

She winced at the sudden movement, and flopped back onto the pillows. "Headache?"

She nodded, her stomach twisting as the aftermath of the alcohol hit her. She let out a whimper before hurrying to the bathroom. Her throat burned as her body rid itself of the alcohol from last night.

Lucky entered the bathroom with a sympathetic smile. He helped her stand even though it wasn't really necessary. Her eyes scanned his bare chest, suddenly realizing how disgusting she must look.

He stepped closer, concern for her evident in his eyes. "Sam, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"What upset you last night?"

She looked down at the linoleum floor, and felt tears prick her eyes. She simply shrugged. He reached for her, but she stepped away.

"Sam…"

"I look horrible, Lucky," she sniffed "and I reek."

He laughed throatily, as his darkening eyes trailed along her body. "You don't smell that good at the moment, but you defiantly don't look horrible."

She rolled her eyes, insistently pushing at his chest. He chuckled and allowed her to push him out of the bathroom. He paused for a moment, his eyes searing her with their intensity.

"Whatever happened last night…if there is anything I can do."

She bit her bottom lip, a smile tugging at corners of her mouth. "Well…"

He laughed. "Sam, just say it."

Her smiled widened drastically. "Well…most of my stuff is still at the Pent House, and its kind of infested with spiders. I really don't want to go by myself, and asking Maxie isn't an option because she'll just pry."

He shook his head playfully. "Sam…Sam…"

"Lucky!" She pleaded.

He smiled. "Of course, I will protect you from the evil, flesh eating spiders."

Her mouth gaped open. "Don't mock me."

"I'm not. Now hurry up and shower."

-----------------------------

"Do you think he's home yet?" she whispered.

"Sam, why are you whispering. His motorcycle wasn't outside, and neither was the limo."

Sam glared at him. "I just don't want to see Jason right now."

Despite his curiosity, Lucky let his questions go unasked. She inserted the key into the door handle before turning it. The Pent House brought on an eerie feeling as he followed her inside. Images of Jason making love to Sam invaded his mind. He wondered if they did it on the couch or the desk.

Sam began ascending the stairs, but paused with Lucky failed to follow her. "Lucky, come on," she urged "I promise Jason doesn't an alarm just for you."

He gave her a smart ass smile, before following her upstairs and into the bedroom she shared with Jason. She began rummaging through the dresser drawers and packing her clothing.

"Do you ever wonder if Jason and Liz are with us out of guilt?" He asked.

She looked up at him and shrugged. "I try not to think about it."

He nodded to himself. She retrieved a bundle of danty lace undergarments, and Lucky silently told himself to behave. She loved Jason, and she always had. She flashed him a smile, as she zipped up her small bag.

His eyebrows drew together. "Is that it?"

She ran her hand through her hair. "For the most part. There are some things I want to forget. I don't need reminders, ya know?"

He gently grasped her shoulder. "What happened last night, Sam? Why were you upset?"

She took in a shaky breath. "I wanted to stay somewhere else until the spiders were gone, Jason said I was being uneasonable and left. I rummaged through some stuff. I found that old box again, and a picture of Liz and Jake was still in there. Jason came home and caught me staring at it. He denied it meant anything, but his guilty look gave him away."

"Lucky…" the familiar soft voice caught his attention. Liz quickly released Jason's hand.

He looked over at Sam, and surprisingly she was smiling happily. She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder, grabbed his hand, and walked around the other couple.

"Let's go have some real have fun, Lucky. Hopefully you can get me off like you used to. I haven't had an orgasm in months."

He glanced back at Liz, and found her glaring menacingly at the back of Sam's head. For some odd reason, he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go have some real have fun, Lucky. Hopefully you can get me off like you used to. I haven't had an orgasm in months."

He glanced back at Liz, and found her glaring menacingly at the back of Sam's head. For some odd reason, he smiled.

He looked down at their joined hands and then back up at her face. He found himself smiling at her smug expression as they entered the elevator. He leaned against the railing lazily, and smiled down at her.

"Real fun?" He questioned, his voice light with happiness.

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "Don't get any ideas, Spencer."

"Was it true?"

She laughed and squeezed his hand playfully, before releasing it. "For the sake of Jason's ego along with yours I refuse to answer."

His eyebrows raised and the smile vanished from his face. "I did get you off, didn't I?"

Almost in unison to his question, the elevator doors opened, revealing a young mom with a preschool girl. Sam's eyes widened as she looked up at him, her hand coming up to stifle her laughter.

Lucky opened his mouth to apologize, but clamped it shut when the woman glared before entering the elevator. He glanced down at a still laughing Sam, and unknowingly his eyes remained glued to her smiling face.

Her laughter stopped and when her whiskey eyes met his, he silently cursed himself for gawking at her like a school boy. Real smooth, Spencer, real smooth.

However, her smile returned as her small hand grabbed hold of his upper arm and drug him towards the exit. "Lets get out of here. I'm hungry."

He smiled to himself, and allowed himself to be drug into the warm air. "What did you have in mind?"

She ran a hand through her hair in thought, her nose scrunched up. She was adorable and enticing at the same time, and Lucky had the sudden urge to grab her and kiss her senseless.

A full-blown smile graced her lips, as she jumped up excitedly.

* * *

He glanced over Sam in the passenger seat and chuckled to himself. "Do we really have to drive two hours out of town just to eat?"

She returned his smile with a breathtaking one of her own. "They have the best burgers, and don't you want to get out of Port Charles for a few hours?"

He nodded in agreement. He just hoped there wouldn't be any spiders or snakes. Not that he really ever minded. It seemed that no matter what situation it was, if Sam was with him trouble was bound to happen.

She seemed pleased with his muted response, and hung her slender legs out of the window, the sun highlighting her tanned flesh.

Then she smiled widely at him, as she frantically pointed out her window. "We have to stop here!"

He raised his eyebrows, and took a look at the empty grass field that had caught her attention. He stopped the car, and removed the key from the ignition.

She didn't waste a second before she was rushing into the warm sun, the tiny breeze playing with her dark tresses. She motioned for him to follow, and powerlessly he did.

He wasn't all the way out of the car before she was yanking him towards her unknown destination. He heard her breath hitch, her wide smile forming into a silent gasp.

"Wow, it's exactly the same."

He looked down at her, mesmerized by the pure joy on staring back at him, but confused about the reason. Her eyes met his, and her smile vanished.

"Oh…," she trailed off, obviously embarrassed. "It's just, that…" she sighed. "I used to drive out here when I was pregnant with Lila, to get away from all the drama of Sonny, Jax, and Jason…to just breath, and take time to focus on my daughter."

She motioned to their surroundings. "It's kind of lame, I know. But, it is really peaceful, and something about the simplicity of it makes it beautiful."

He smiled, and hers quickly returned. He picked her up, and almost by instinct her legs wrapped around her waist. Their predicament brought up arousing memories, but he quickly pushed them to the back of his mind.

This situation was completely different. There wasn't anything sexual about it when he began to spin around, her tiny hands clutching his shoulders at the sudden movement.

She laughed into his ear, before pulling back to look him in the eyes. "Spencer, you're amazing."

His breath left him at the simple statement. Amazing, the word repeated in his mind, and he relished in the way it had slid off her tongue so easily.

"So are you, McCall."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was laughing loudly, as she tripped into her apartment. She sighed happily when she plopped onto her couch. "Thanks for the food."

"It was your idea."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you paid. Wait, let me rephrase that. You physically held me down, took my purse away from me, and forced me to let you pay."

He smiled one of those half smiles, and butterflies erupted in Sam's stomach. "Ya know, I haven't been here since Jason and I got back together. I pretty much live at the Pent House now."

He shook his head, his smile slowly vanishing at the mention his name. Sam grabbed his wrist, and pulled him down beside her, giggling when he shrieked.

He glared over at her, but quickly smiled. "You have a really nice apartment, Sam. You shouldn't depend on Jason."

She cocked her head to the side, and sighed. "Yeah, I really missed my hot tub."

Lucky blushed at the memories she stirred.

"Spencer, are you blushing?" She laughed softly, and pinched his cheeks. "Aww, you are just too cute."

He sighed, and glared at her playfully, before pulling her into his lap. He tickled her mercilessly.

"Lucky…stop. Please." Her breath was coming out in pants, and her face was becoming red from lack of oxygen. "Lucky…"

He just smirked at her. "Take it back!"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head. "No!" She gasped.

"Ok then." He shrugged, and began to wiggle his fingers faster, moving along her sides.

In the midst of her squirming, something touched her lower back, something long and hard. Her eyes widened, and she felt herself blush. "Lucky…do…" giggled "have…" giggle "a woody?"

Immediately, he stopped tickling her, and smirked when he saw her blush. "McCall, are you blushing?"

She glared, before hiding her face behind her hands. "Spencer, shut up!"

He chuckled, and reached into the front pocket of his jeans. "Sam, what you felt…was it long and hard?"

She nodded, and he knew that her blush had brightened, even though her hands were still in front of her face.

He smiled to himself. "It was my pocketknife."

She spread her fingers, and peeked through the cracks at him. Gently, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him. "You're still blushing."

Playfully, she hit his shoulder. "So, what if I am?"

He wet his bottom lip, and began to lean in. She put her hand between their faces before he could kiss her. He raised his eyebrows in question.

She smiled, playfully. "I have rules, Spencer."

"Oh, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, everything outside of the hot tub remains pg-13." Then she was off the couch, and locking herself in the bathroom to change.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long ten minutes, Sam exited the bathroom, a tiny black bikini clinging to her…private areas. Lucky winced at his own thoughts, private areas! What the hell! He was acting like a frat boy with a crush.

His hands balled into fists, as Ian Devlin's words resounded in his ears.

"Lucky…" Her voice was low and seductive, and only then did he notice she wearing the same bikini as the night they had made love for the first time.

He smiled, shyly. Since when was he shy! He needed to get a hold of himself, or he was gonna end up ejaculating prematurely, something he hadn't done since high school.

She looked at him strangely, before heading towards her hot tub. "If you wanna join me…" She trailed off, her eyes suddenly insecure, before she stepped outside.

A few minutes passed, before Lucky followed her outside. The bubbles in the hot tub covered most of her, and her eyes were downcast. He fidgeted, memories of the last time they were out there in his mind.

He was uncomfortable, knowing that this was place they had started, and the place they had ended. Both occasions had been because of Elizabeth, but this time he wanted to do it right. He wanted to give all of himself to her, and he wanted her to do the same.

So, instead of stripping and joining her, he offered her his hand. She looked at it, confused, before allowing him to help her to dry ground.

Her eyebrows furrowed when he wrapped a towel securely around her dripping body.

"Lucky…"

He took a moment to enjoy the view the tiny towel gave him, before looking up at her. "I wanna do this right, this time."

"Lucky…"

"No, just listen. Okay? We have both just been hurt again by the same people who brought us together the first time. But I don't want it to be about them this time."

"You don't?" Her voice was low, and tears were forming in her eyes.

He shook his head. "No, I don't. So how bout we just watch a movie?"

Her eyes lit up, and she smiled. "You always have a back up plan, Spencer. This one is, by far, my favorite."

"Yeah, well hopefully you'll keep me around long enough to find a new favorite."

"Nope…longer than long enough to find a new favorite."

"And they say only men use pick up lines."

She rolled her eyes, and shoved him playfully. "We can still do other stuff, right? Even though we're taking it slow."

Lucky smiled at the idea. "Depends, what kind of stuff are we talking about, McCall?"

"Oh, you know just…stuff."

"You mean this kind of stuff?" He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She shook her head. "No, this kind of stuff."

She pulled his head down, and kissed him with all her pent up sexual frustration.

He pulled away, and licked his lips. "I like that kind of stuff."

"So, you game?"

"Oh yeah, I'm game."

"Then, lets get busy doing some stuff, Spencer."

Lucky chuckled, picked her up, and threw her back into the hot tub.

"Yes, Mam." He playfully saluted, before stripping down to his boxers and joining her.


End file.
